1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral pen, especially to a pen with a paper dispenser.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In general, pens are used as writing utilities while papers can act as a carrier for words and other messages. We need both of them, never one without the other. However, people always only carry a pen with them, not a piece of paper. Once we need to write down something, it's difficult to get a piece of paper immediately. There is a need for improvement. Therefore, people have tried to combine a pen with paper. A certain length of paper is rewound into a reel and mounted into the pen.
However, it's important to retrieve the paper easily or smoothly. According to the Taiwanese patent No. 74201018 “easy pen with paper magazine”, there is a huge opening of the penholder for pulling out the paper therefrom. Such kind of design ruins the appearance of the pen. Refer to the Taiwanese patent No. 81206055 “ball pen housing a supply of paper”, it provides a leading edge of the paper for being pulled out of the housing and a mechanism preventing the paper from turning backwards. But that mechanism can rotate in single direction without the function of withdrawing the paper back. As to the U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,168, it discloses a pen with a trapezoid paper roll. The two ends of the paper roll are fixed on a shaft. The disadvantage of this prior art is the shape of the notepaper is not the same as the one we use and there are part of the paper left on two ends of the shaft, wasting paper. Furthermore, the Taiwanese patent No. 88204514 discloses a writing utility with notepaper. It is composed of an inner and a outer sleeves so as to make the rear end of the paper extends out of the penholder. Users tear off the paper according to the preset line while an anti-slip device is arranged nearby a guiding slot for easier retrieving next time. Although the paper is unrolling easier, it's difficult to withdraw the paper into the housing. On the other hand, the length of the notepaper is fixed, impossible to adjust. In conclusion, there are three types of design for conventional pens housing a supply of paper. The first is adapted the inner pushing force coming from the rotation of the central shaft of paper roll. The second adapts the pulling force applied on the end of the paper roll. The last takes the mixing of pushing force and pulling force. However, the conventional designs always focus on the control of the free end or fixed end of the paper roll. They provide no effective solution for preventing the paper therebetween from loosening, blocking or rewinding. Thus there is a need to provide a pen housing a supply of paper which is anesthetic, practical, and easy for retracting or pulling out the paper roll.